


Naughty

by softbabykana



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Face-Fucking, Gulf Kanawut - Freeform, M/M, Mew Suppasit - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbabykana/pseuds/softbabykana
Summary: Gulf is known for being one of the most innocent students in his college, having all A’s... but only if people knew why he had all A’s.. and only if people knew the side the professor sees every night while having “tutoring” together.He sure loves getting the extra credit.
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded on my twitter so if it looks very short I apologize. I couldn’t get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> Next chapter would be smut if people interact with the story. People interacting and liking this would really inspire me to write more so please if you enjoy the plot of this AU I will continue it. Sorry if i’m asking for too much! 
> 
> And if you would like to recommend me some ideas for fics follow me on twitter @ softbabykana. 
> 
> Thank you!

Gulf woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring out through the silence. He knew he was late once he saw the alarm clock. He almost fell off the bed trying to get up. 

“Fuck, the professor is going to kill me!” Gulf said out loud. 

He really had no excuse to be late. 

He knew the professor didn’t give second chances, he was fucked. 

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly and fixed his hair the best way he could. He didn’t have time to look decent. He needed to go. Now. 

Gulf went back into the room to put his uniform on, faster than usual of course. 

He then grabbed his glasses and keys, making sure he wouldn’t forget them. 

He headed to the door to finally run across the campus just to get to class in time.

He really didn’t want to make the professor upset but it’s not his fault! He really didn’t hear the alarm go off! 

But that would definitely not work for the professor though. He was very strict when it came to Gulf being late. 

He always wanted him to be on time. He loved when he was a responsible man, especially when he needed to get good grades. Attendance mattered. And also being on time for HIS class. 

Usually the professors wouldn’t give two shits about a student being late, it was college anyways. 

But this certain professor had the audacity to care about attendance, but what pissed off Gulf the most was how the professor only cared about HIM being late. 

What a joke. But he couldn’t complain, not when this certain professor was so good at tutoring lessons. 

Gulf was running, he was already tired. But he needed to get there at least 5 minutes late. No more than that. Or he will get punished. 

Actually the thought of getting punished sounded so good to Gulf that he stopped running. Smirking at the thought that came up, he decided to be extra late today. He wanted to see what the professor would do to him if he disobeyed him.

He took his time walking, casually looking at the grass like he had all the time in the world.. oh he was going to be in so much trouble. 

But he didn’t care, it was exciting for him. He opened the doors to enter the building, greeting the teachers that were off first period, acting as if he didn’t have a class to get to. 

When he finally was standing in front of the assigned room of the professor, he fixed himself. Making sure he was decent enough since he really wasn’t thinking back when he was speeding just to get here. 

Then he opened the door.

As soon as he entered the room everybody was staring at him, like it wasn’t normal for someone to be late like this. 

He ignored the way everybody was looking at him, except the professor. He knew he was going to be punished for this but the thought of it made his insides squirm in anticipation. 

When he finally made eye contact with the professor, chills went down his spine. He’s never seen this look on his face, ever. He really fucked up this time. 

The professor was staring at him. But it wasn’t the usual stares he gave him, it was something more. 

Yet Gulf instantly got aroused, cock throbbing inside of his uniform. Why was he like this? He needed to stop but he really couldn’t, because he was this way. He loved being this way. It always makes his insides burn with desire. The desire of having this certain professor pounding into him. 

Gulf was pulled out of his thoughts when the professor called his name, suddenly he remembered that he was in class. 

There was no time to be desperate right now, he had to do his work. He went to his assigned desk to pull out his notes.

The professor had his eyes locked on him, watching his every move. Gulf felt the stare deep in his body. Had he really fucked up? 

“Kanawut” the professor said with a stern voice.

Gulf was sweating already, he was wondering what the professor would do to him for being so late.

“Y- yes professor?” Gulf stuttered. 

“I’d like to see you after class today.” The professor replied instantly. 

If Gulf wasn’t excited enough before, he was now. 

The professor never orders him to stay after class. This was something brand new. And he was starting to enjoy it a little too much. 

“Of course, anything you need, professor” Gulf said firmly, smirk visible on his face. 

He knew the professor wasn’t gonna take it easy on him after doing all of this, but he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted this more than anything.

After what felt like 4 hours of doing notes, the class was over. The whole class dismissed except him. 

The professor sitting down on his chair with his legs wide open, staring at Gulf with hunger in his eyes. Gulf really was in for a treat today. 

“Do you know why I asked you to stay after class?” The professor asked while eyeing Gulf up and down.

“N- no sir” Gulf lied. “Do you like testing my patience?” The professor asked calmly. Gulf stayed quiet. 

What would he say? Yes? He would get in more trouble. But that was the whole point of this.. right?

“Answer me, Gulf” The professor growled. Gulf was getting weaker and weaker the more his professor spoke. 

“I- i’m sorry, Mew” Apologized Gulf. 

“Call me sir when you’re in this building.” Mew ordered. 

“Sorry sir” Gulf quickly apologized.

“You’re sorry? For what exactly?” Mew asked, a hint of humor in his voice. 

“I- i’m sorry.. for being late” Gulf said softly. 

“And why were you late today? Hm?” Mew asked, “What were you doing exactly?” 

Gulf was really loving this. Acting like he was actually sorry when he really wasn’t. Mew didn’t know what Gulf was up to today, and that gave him the upper hand in this situation.

“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t think I need to give you a reason as to why I was late” Gulf said without any problem, “If I was late, I was late. What’s the problem?” 

He’s definitely fucked because Mew doesn’t like any sort of disrespect, especially when Gulf does it. 

Mew got up from where he was sitting and grabbed Gulf by his throat, putting just the right amount of pressure that Gulf always enjoyed. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Huh?” Mew said growling deep, “I’m sure I didn’t teach you any sort of disrespect” 

Gulf literally whimpered at the action and the words. He really crossed the line with this. He was so fucked. 

“I’m sorry sir i- i won’t disrespect you again” Gulf whimpered. 

“Make sure you behave, or else I won’t go easy on you tonight” Mew promised.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks! I mostly write to please myself more than anyone else but I really love having you guys reading my oneshots. Anyways, please don’t judge. This is like my second oneshot so like I said before don’t expect much. OKAY THANK YOU!
> 
> EDIT: I have decided to make this into a FIC! If you guys like the idea of reading more of Professor Mew and Student Gulf, please let me know in the comments !!

Mew stood shirtless in his bedroom. Eyes on the wrecked boy in front of him. He really was enjoying this.

Earlier

When they arrived at Mew’s condo, Mew pushed Gulf against the wall. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Mew asked with a deep voice, “For me to lose my temper?”

“No.. I’m s-sorry” Gulf whimpered.

“You know better than anyone that I don’t like disrespect” Mew stated, “Especially when you do it” 

Gulf’s insides were burning, he was so turned on by this. He crossed the line with Mew and it was the best thing he’s ever done.

Why didn’t he think of this before?

“I want you to be a good boy for me and get undressed” Mew ordered, “I will be waiting” 

He walked away and grabbed the suitcase he dropped on the floor earlier. 

Gulf was breathing heavily with so many things going through his head.

Should he keep being disrespectful or follow Mew’s orders? He was on the verge already. He needed more of the aggressiveness. Craving for Mew to throw him around like a used toy. 

He entered the bedroom and started undressing himself.

In no way he was stopping the disrespect. He needed Mew to show him some manners. So instead of getting undressing fully, he left his trousers on and got on the bed.

When Mew finally walked in he was shirtless.

The sight of his muscular chest and veins popping out had Gulf whining already. 

He was so hard it hurt. He wanted to find release but he wanted something more...

For Mew to spank him. And that’s exactly why he left his trousers on, not following Mew’s orders meant that he will receive a lesson.

“Didn’t I give you an order?” Mew asked, “Why are you still dressed?” 

Gulf was really bold for this. 

He smirked and asked, “What will you do if I don’t follow any orders?” 

“Behave” Mew growled. 

He was itching to punish him the way he’s never done before. He’s really pushing him. 

“I don’t really feel like it” Gulf said carelessly. 

And that’s when Mew lost all his patience.

He grabbed Gulf by his hips and turned him around. He pulled his trousers down roughly and gave him a hard smack. 

“Ah! Fuck” Gulf moaned. 

“You are enjoying this, right?” Mew chuckled darkly, “You fucking slut.. of course you are enjoying this”

Gulf pushed his ass against Mew asking for more. He really needed more of Mew.

“P- please, i’ll be a good boy if you teach me a lesson” Gulf begged. 

He really was out of it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you learn your lesson today” Mew promised. 

Mew manhandled Gulf onto his lap and pushed his ass up. 

“Be a good boy and count for me” Mew ordered. 

Then he smacked his ass. Hand print visible already. 

“Ngh.. o-one” Gulf counted. 

Second smack. A resounding one. It had Gulf moving away already. 

He whimpered.

Mew really knew how to make it hurt. 

“What’s wrong?” Mew asked chuckling, “Does it hurt already? I thought you wanted this.” 

“K- keep going p- please” Gulf pleaded. 

“Beg for more, beg like the slut you are” Mew demanded.

“I want moreee please Mew” Gulf quickly begged. 

Mew tsked. He wanted Gulf to call him like he would if they were in his class. 

He is teaching him a lesson, he should be saying sir.

“Say sir” Mew ordered, “If you say something else you won’t get your lesson tonight”

“I’m so sorry, sir” Gulf apologized. 

He was desperate, he needed Mew to finally fuck the life out of him. Needed the man to show him who was in charge. 

“Look at how desperate you are, aren’t you embarrassed?” Mew asked, not really wanting an answer, “Embarrassed of being a needy slut? hm?” 

Gulf was quiet while laying still. He should probably answer Mew but it’s hard for him. 

Because he loves to test his patience. Make him lose control. 

He knows Mew can fuck him better. 

Why is he holding back? Gulf is not going to break! 

“Cat got your tongue?” Mew asked, disrupting the silence that had filled the room. 

Gulf stayed quiet. He was not giving Mew the satisfaction. 

“Not making any sounds?” Mew asked, patience running thin. “Don’t worry, i’ll get those sounds out of you one way or another”

And with that Mew pulled on Gulf’s legs, making him fall off his lap onto the bed.

Gulf wondered what he would do to him. Would he finally break him apart and put him back together? 

“I’ve had enough of your behavior” Mew said, “It seems like you need a different type of lesson today.”

He manhandled Gulf around and made him get on all fours. 

Gulf was whining through it all, enjoying every second of it.

“Since you are being a needy slut today, i’m sure you won’t need me to prep you correctly” Mew asserted, “I can see your hole puckering, asking for my cock” 

Mew grabbed the back of Gulf’s neck and pushed him towards himself. Gulf doing a perfect arch.

Mew started teasing Gulf’s hole, and Gulf was whining. 

Can he put it in already? Fuck.

Then Mew finally inserted a finger in without any lube. 

It had Gulf clawing his nails in Mew’s biceps, hissing at the pain. 

He was still stretched from the previous night. But it was still painful due to the lack of lube. It made it harder for Mew to slide his finger in.

And even if it was painful, Gulf enjoyed the pain very much.

Mew knew this. Knew how much Gulf loved the pain. 

“Ah- ngh” Gulf moaned. 

“Even without lube you are still a whore for it, unbelievable” Mew scoffed. 

Once the slide was more smoother he started thrusting his finger in a rapid pace, avoiding Gulf’s prostate on purpose. 

He needed a lesson. And he knows that Gulf hates it when he purposely ignores his prostate. It makes him lose control every single time.

“S- stop teasing” Gulf whined. 

“Don’t tell me what to do slut” Mew growled, yanking on Gulf’s hair, making him wince from the pain. “I’m the only one that’s giving the orders tonight, so know your fucking place. I want you to fucking shake from just my fingers” Mew husked, “I want you to be pliant while I drag my fingers in and out of your tight walls” 

Gulf was leaking so much precum, he was so fucking close to coming. 

Mew just needed to hit his prostate a few more times and he would go over the edge. 

Suddenly Mew stopped. Gulf whined and started pushing his ass back, wanting Mew to put his fingers inside of him again. 

“You’re so desperate for it” Mew growled, “So needy and perfect.. my good student” 

“S- sir please i want more- give me more” Gulf sobbed desperately. 

“Actually.. I want to see your pretty mouth on my cock” Mew decided, “Does that sound good to you slut?” 

“Yes oh god yes please” Gulf pleaded, “Whatever you desire s-sir” 

“Of course you would agree” Mew said mockingly, “Get on your knees for me sweetheart” 

And with that command Gulf got onto his knees, looking up at Mew with his brown orbs, lust flashing through them as he stared at the man in front of him. 

“You are so pretty like this” Mew complimented, “So pretty when you know that i’m the one in control here” 

Mew grabbed Gulf’s brown locks and gripped them tight, making Gulf moan. 

He pushed the obedient man toward himself, Gulf opening his mouth at Mew’s action. 

“I’m not gonna go easy on you tonight” Mew warned Gulf, “You disrespected me with that dirty mouth of yours, so I think stuffing it with my cock will keep you nice and quiet from now on” 

Gulf was confused at this point. One minute Mew was talking sweet to him then the next he was pushing his cock deep inside Gulf’s throat. 

Gulf was gargling while trying his hardest to not choke. 

He could feel Mew’s cock throb inside his mouth. Veins popping out, pulsating hard. 

Was Mew that fucking hard?

After what seemed like a while of Mew keeping his cock in place he instantaneously started thrusting in and out at a fast pace. 

Making Gulf shoot his eyes wide open at the sudden action. 

He enjoyed it when Mew used his mouth for his own pleasure. He feels so fucking used, its amazing.

Gulf moaned at the feeling of having Mew’s cock so deep in his throat. 

If Mew were to put his hand on Gulf’s neck he would feel himself thrusting in and out. 

“Fuck baby” Mew moaned, “Your throat is so fucking warm, I can come just from IT alone” 

Gulf couldn’t do anything but whimper around Mew’s big length. 

Saliva dripping down from the sides of his mouth, gagging sounds filling the whole room along with Mew’s grunts and moans. 

“S-shit i’m so close” Mew growled, thrusts getting sloppier as he was reaching his climax. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, the intense feeling overwhelming him completely, “Nghh fuck” 

Mew pushed into Gulf’s mouth deeper, planting his seed inside. 

Gulf swallowing it without any problem. 

“You were so good today” Mew said, pulling Gulf into a steamy kiss. 

Tongues dancing around with each other, Mew tasting himself in Gulf’s lovely mouth.

“I hope you know that we are not done yet” Mew stated with a smirk, “I still want to see your legs shaking uncontrollably as I fuck into you” 

“What are you waiting for then?” Gulf asked, “Fuck me already” 

Crazy how three words can affect Mew so much. He was hard all over again.

And this time he really was not going to be gentle on Gulf.

Mew pushed Gulf onto his back roughly, bending his legs up to his chest. Having Gulf’s legs on his shoulders. 

Mew quickly grabbed his length and slowly started inserting it in. 

Gulf clutched the bed sheets tighter as soon as he felt the tip of Mew’s cock entering him. No matter how many times they would do it, he would never get used to Mew’s size. 

It always feels like the first time. 

Gulf bit his lips hard, Mew was so big, he was having trouble relaxing his hole. It was too big of an intrusion. 

“Are you okay baby?” Mew asked, worry clear on his face. 

“I- i’m okay” Gulf promised, “Keep going please” 

“Tell me if i’m going too fast for you” Mew said, sliding it in deeper.

“Ngh-“ Gulf moaned, Mew’s hands suddenly on his chest playing with his perky nipples, “More please- more” 

Mew complied with his request, pushing more until he was settled completely inside of Gulf. 

“Mmm sir” Gulf whimpered, “It feels so good” 

“Yeah?” Mew asked, not really expecting an answer from him, “It only feels good when I’M inside you right?” 

“O-only you can make me feel like this, Mew, only you” 

At Gulf’s comment Mew started with slow, shallow thrusts. Feeling Gulf clench around him hungrily. 

“Faster please” Gulf demanded. 

He didn’t want to waste more time.

He already was at the edge and he didn’t have time for Mew to take his sweet ass time. 

Mew complied and started thrusting relentlessly, hitting Gulf’s prostate repeatedly. 

Gulf was so out of it that he was smiling through it all. Mew was hitting his prostate so fucking good, he didn’t know what else to do. 

“Yes fuck me like that, fuck fuck” Gulf moaned loudly. 

Mew suddenly stopped. Put Gulf’s legs down just to go lay beside him. 

Now they were both laying down sideways. 

Mew lifted Gulf’s leg in the air with one hand, while the other hand was inserting the length inside of Gulf again. 

After he was fully seated again, he positioned his hips and started thrusting deeper than before. 

“Ah! Mew-“ Gulf’s words were suddenly cut off when Mew put his fingers inside of Gulf’s mouth. 

“Mmm” Gulf tried to moan but all that came out were stifled whimpers. 

Mew kept ramming Gulf’s insides, making him go numb completely. 

Gulf’s legs were shaking uncontrollably. He sobbed from the extreme pleasure mixed with pain. 

“God you are shaking so much” Mew panted in Gulf’s ear, losing control from the way Gulf was breaking down right in front him, “You are so perfect, so fucking perfect” 

“I- i’m so.. close” Gulf whined. 

“Come for me” Mew growled.

And with that, Gulf came.

His whole body jolted, the feeling being so extraordinary. 

He was seeing stars. 

Mew made him see stars.

Gulf was so focused on his own pleasure that he didn’t feel when Mew came inside of him. 

But he was numb so he wouldn’t have noticed either way.

He felt like he was levitating, the pleasure was so immense. 

Like fuck, who would’ve thought that this man would actually fuck the living shit out of him.

The room was silent. 

Only their deep breaths were heard. They needed a minute to compose themselves completely. 

“How are you feeling?” Mew asked softly, “Did I go too far?” 

“Far?” Gulf laughed sarcastically, “That was the most intense sex I’ve ever had” 

Mew laughed at that. He couldn’t believe the way things turned out tonight. 

Gulf really DID cross the line. But it was obviously worth it at the end.


End file.
